


Does life really get better as time goes on?

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Don't leave him alone [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Gender Dysphoria, I kinda cried while writting this, I love Michael a lot but I love abusing characters that I love, Misgendering, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide mention, This story is literally just a story of abusing Michael, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Someone: WHO THE FUCK LET HIM WRITE BOYF REINDS FAN FICTIONS?Me: *Laughs like an evil villan before speaking* I'M GONNA SHIT ON YOUR DREAMS





	Does life really get better as time goes on?

Michael sat in his desk, focusing on the teacher. He tried to ignore the fact that there were a group of girls right next to him snickering at him, trying to annoy him. He kept looking over every once in a while then quickly looked away.

He hated these girls. He didn't know their names, well, except for one. There were three of them, one with black hair, one with blonde hair, and one with brown hair. He only knew the brown haired girl. Her name was Brigit.

Brigit was the leader of her class who was also the teachers pet. Always got her work in on time, straight A's, NEVER got in trouble.

Anyways, Brigit was talking about Michael still. She kept mocking him, making her voice all squeaky so mimic his. She kept grabbing her boobs and squishing them down so they looked like.... His....

See, unlike all the other guys at school who were buff and on a football team or had a million girls on their tails, he was different. He had a secret that wasn't a secret anymore after Jeremy had spoken a little to loud when talking to him.

Michael Mell, one of the biggest geeks at school who barely anyone every liked, was a Transgender Male.

Memories of this secret getting out flooded into his mind.

\-----------------------

He couldn't really put all the blame on Jeremy. Jeremy's voice hurt like hell the day the secret got out and the only way anyone could understand him was if he spoke really loud. They thought no one was around but lo and behold Jenna Rolan was right around the corner, listening to them.

"Jeremy, I don't know how to tell you this, and I hope it doesn't effect our twelve years of friendship at all but.... I'm a guy. I'm a guy trapped in a womans body. I hope that will change soon but for now I'm stuck in a binder and having to use stupid ways to change my face shape into a more masculin shape. So your best friend Michelle is now your best friend Michael. I didn't know how to tell you but it's been this way for a while."

Jeremy paused, looking at Michael with wide eyes, which worried Michael a lot. Soon though, Jeremy had a dorky smile on his face.

"Michael, thar's great! I won't think of you any different. I just want you to feel comfortable in your own body. I'll support you through your transition all the way, I promise." Jeremy said, hugging Michael tightly.

Michael felt like he was gonna cry. Jeremy was already calling him Michael, saying that he would always be there. He hugged Jeremy back, holding back tears. He never wanted this moment to end but.... It did. They heard a voice from around the corner, one that they didn't wanna hear.

"Chloe, Michelle Mell just admited something even grosser than her never washing thoes stupid bean bags in her room!"

Jeremy heard Jenna's voice and imedently pulled away from Michael, going around the corner only to see Jenna quickly walking away since she couldn't run down the halls.

"I know she's gross but this is even worse! .... Chloe, stop stating facts and listen. Michelle thinks she's a boy!"

Michael didn't stick around to hear anymore of that. He went out the front doors, not even caring if Jeremy was following, which he was. Michael just ran to his car, tears running down his face. He got into the car, quickly followed by Jeremy.

"She made fun of me Jeremy! Now everyone's gonna know! I didn't want this, I only wanted to tell you!" Michael shouted, laying his head on his arms that were currently resting on the steering wheel. He felt so embaressed, he just wanted to die.

He felt Jeremy's soft hand on his back, scrunching his shirt up into a fist then releasing it. Jeremy knew this helped Michael calm down somehow. He didn't know how but it just helped.

\--------------------------

Michael would have kept thinking of the memory and how nice it felt to just be with Jeremy and be alone with him if not for the teacher calling his.... Other name. The one he never responded to.

"Michelle, you seem to be paying close attention. Why don't you answer the question to number six?"

Michael didn't responde. He didn't even look at the board. He just kept staring at the teacher, glancing over at Brigit real quick then back at the teacher.

"Michelle, I didn't ask Brigit to answer the question, I asked you."

Michael sighed. "I would answer the question sir, but my answer isn't correct."

The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "Michelle, no one asked you to be correct, I asked you to answer the question."

Brigit giggled, launching a shit eating grin towards Michael's direction.

Michael took a deep breath in and out, closing his eyes for a moment, mumbling to himself for a moment before opening his eyes and speaking.

"My question wouldn't be nearly as correct as your star students answer, but I'll give it a shot."

Michael scanned the board, hearing another giggle come from Brigit. The question was "Was there ever a woman you studied who changed the world? If so who was it and what did she do?"

Michael stood up, grabbing his things quickly before answering. He knew he was going to get sent to the principals office for his answer.

"The woman I pick is Brigit Miller and her biggest accomplishment was giving two guys a blow job at the same time while she got anal and someone fucked her from the front. That's a world record for most cocks at one time."

The whole class went silent as they watched Michael get the rest of his stuff and walk out of the classroom, flipping Brigit off as he left.

He went directly to the principal, knocking on the door.

"Come in Michael, your teacher already called to let me know that you're on your way."

Michael opened the door, going inside and sitting down, listening to the door close.

"A little extreme in class, weren't we?"

Michael shrugged. "She deserved to be called out like that."

The pricipal sighed. "Michael, I know things aren't great with Brigit right now but you can't tell everyone that she got.... I don't even wanna say it. Just...." The principal sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know the drill. I'll give you a note to take home to your parents, you won't give it to them, and then you'll be here tomorrow."

Michael nodded. "Actually.... Mr. Davidson, can I be removed from Mr. Taylor's history class and put in a different class? Brigit makes it impossible for me to focus."

Mr. Davidson looked at Michael, wide eyed. "Michael, are you sure you wanna do that? I've never been asked to pull someone out of Mr. Taylor's class. He's very nice and considerate."

"Yeah, I can tell by the simple way that he never calls me Michael or uses masculine pronouns. He's also a sweetheart in the fact that he doesn't stop anyone from bullying me whether he sees it in the hallway, in his class, or anyone else. He's given me multiple anxiety attacks and never cared. So, Mr. Davidson, I ask again, can you put me in a different history class? Preferably one with Jeremy Heere."

The principal sighed, holding his face in his hands. He seemed to be getting just as frustrated as Michael was. "Michael, I understand that you're angry, frustrated, confused, and.... All of the above but the likelihood of me taking you out of Mr. Taylor's history class and getting you into a class with Jeremy Heere is very unlikely. The history class he's in is very full, there's only about three spots left and-"

"Great. I'll take one of those three spots. Until then, and I'm telling you this with a 100% sure promise it will happen, until I am in one of those three spots I will get into my car, drive home, and sit in my basement with a padlock on the basement door so not even my moms can get me out. I will stay there until history is done. And might I add that history is my last class so I'll be getting out of school early. Have my drivers license taken away, I don't care. I'll fucking walk out those front doors and walk my ass home." Michael stood up, looking Mr. Davidson right in the eyes. "I've gotten my point across. Now write my note so I can throw it away and go see Jeremy."

Mr. Davidson looked at Michael completely shocked, not knowing what to say. "Uh.... Just go Michael. I won't call your parents, I'll make sure you're in Jeremy's class before tomorrow."

Michael nodded, leaving quickly. Now he just had to escape Brigit's whole friend group and make it to Jeremy and his day would improve by 100%. It was easier said than done though. As soon as he left the hallway he spotted the people he DIDN'T wanna see. The Jocks, aka, Brigit's body guards. There was Jason, Mark, Alex, and Christian. There were more but these one's always traveled together and had painted a nice big red target all over Michael's body.

"Hey, bitch! Get over here, we wanna talk for a moment!" Michael walked right past them. They couldn't do anything, they were right in front of the office. But once they were past the office Michael was free game since the whole school was filled with bystanders. The Jocks followed him, pushing past others. He tried to walk quickly as to avoid them but each time he walked faster so did they. He saw Jeremy at the end of the hall, standing there. Jeremy didn't see him yet.

"Jeremy!" Michael called out, waving his hand rapidly in the air to get Jeremy's attention. He ran to Jeremy, just wanting the other boys arm to hook around his shoulder like it always did. As soon as Jeremy's arm hooked around Michael's shoulder The Jocks would leave him alone.

Jeremy saw Michael, smiling brightly. He waved back, seeing The Jocks on Michael's tail. Jeremy saw this, knowing if he didn't move forward The Jocks would get to Michael before Michael got to Jeremy. Jeremy ran forward, hooking an arm around Michael's shoulder right before The Jocks were able to grab Michael's hoodie. He blocked them off, pulling Michael down the hall, leaving the group of Jocks to look pissed and angry.

"Thanks Jeremy.... They almost got me." Michael let out a sigh of relif, leaning his head on Jeremy's shoulder.

"You're welcome Michael. Anyways, what were they mad about this time?"

"I told all of Mr. Taylor's class that Brigit had all four of those Jocks inside of her all at one time."

"Jesus man, that was a good one. I wish I could have been there."

"Yeah.... Then I flipped her off and left. But I'm being transferred into your class by tomorrow so that's good."

Jeremy went silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Uh.... Michael, I hate to inform you but my history class has Jake and Alex in it. Are you sure you wanna go into that class?"

"Jeremy, I'd rather be in a class with you and two dicks who don't know their ass from a hole in the ground rather than a class with an asshole teacher and a girl who's popularity status is right next to Chloe and Brooke's popularity status."

At this point Jeremy and Michael had made it all the way to Michael's beat up PT Cruiser, forcing the doors open and getting in. Sometimes the doors got stuck so they had to force the doors open.

"I'm just giving you a warning. Hey, there's a dance tonight, you going?" Michael started the car, shrugging.

"I don't know man. I don't have anything nice to wear. I mean, Ashley has a nice Tuxedo that she got for herself and it might fit me."

Jeremy's eyes lit up. "I think you'd look amazing in the Tux. Come on, if it doesn't fit we can always go get a nice outfit from a thrift store or something. Or you can have mine."

Michael let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. He pulled out of the parking lot, not looking at Jeremy. "Jeremy, dude, your clothes don't fit me. I don't know if you noticed this but you're a size nothing and I'm a size something. Your tuxedo doesn't even have a chance of fitting."

Jeremy sighed. "You have to go tonight. I won't take no for an answer. I'll have Ashley force you into a tuxedo if I have to, and you know she will. We can even do your hair all nice. You'll look amazing. And you know.... Maybe we can finally dance together."

Michael let out a small laugh. "Jeremy, as much as I'd love to dance with my boyfriend I don't think anyone would like it. It's nothing against you, I'd just like not to give the whole school another reason to make fun of us."

"Fuck the school, I wanna dance with my boyfriend. Come on Michael, I wanna dance with you tonight."

Michael sighed but nodded. "Fine, I'll go. But until it's time to get ready can we go home and play some video games? I wanna be distracted until the time comes."

Jeremy looked over at Michael, nodding. A small smirk krept onto Jeremy's face. "Maybe instead of video games we could.... You know...."

"Jeremy, I love you but I don't wanna have sex tonight." Jeremy sighed, nodding. It's not like he wanted to admit that he's had a hard on for the past five minutes that they had been driving. Michael wore this stupid cologne sometimes that was actually meant for women. The advertisement said that it was supposed to make you irresistible to men. It didn't work on everyone obviously but whenever Michael wore it.... Oh god.... The scent would almost be intoxicating to Jeremy and would ALWAYS give him a huge ass boner. Michael glanced over at Jeremy, seeing how uncomfortable he looked. He looked back to the road before speaking again.

"But.... If you want I'll blow you while you play video games." Michael smirked when he saw Jeremy tense up out of the corner of his eye. He liked teasing Jeremy like this.

"Hey, maybe if you could drive I could give you a blow job while you drove. but you refuse to learn to drive so you have to wait about another ten minutes before we get back to my house."

Jeremy groaned in response, shuffling around in his seat. "Why the fuck do you live like, thirty minutes away from the school?"

"Oh, I don't. I live fifteen minutes away from the school. I just drive this way to and from school because it's nice to sit here with you. And sometimes you'll get a boner and I like seeing you squirm around in your seat."

Jeremy let out a frustrated sigh, punching Michael's arm. "Not funny. Are we almost to your house?"

"Eh, no. I was thinking we could go to 7/11 and get some snacks, maybe some slushies. But 7/11 is on the other side of town and that's like, a five minute drive. Then It'll be another five minute drive back here plus another ten minute drive back to my house unless we take a shortcut. I think that sounds good."

Jeremy groaned loudly, shaking his head. "Michael fucking Mell, if you go to 7/11 right now I'm going to eat your fingers."

"Hot. But anyways, I'm to tired to go to 7/11. Let's just go home." Michael turned his blinker on and turned down his street, smirking. Jeremy looked at Michael really confused.

"Were we there the whole time?" Michael shook his head as he pulled into the driveway infront of his house.

"No, we just got there like, five minuites ago. You kept closing your eyes when you talked, which you did a lot, so I just stayed there."

Jeremy let out what sounded like a mix between a groan and frustrated sigh. "Can we just go inside? I don't wanna stay out here, especially with a huge ass boner." Jeremy looked over at Michael. He looked spaced out.

"Michael? Are you okay? You're like, super spaced out right now."

Michael shook his head, turning off the car and taking the keys out of the ignition. "Nothing, just thinking about the dance tonight. I'm just scared but also excited. I finally get to dance and kiss you in public but I'm also scared of everyone else. I mean, I know there is supportive people out there but the students don't really support gay people. Do you kinda understand?"

Jeremy nodded, sighing. "I understand. But I'll be there, and I'll fight for you, I promise. Now come on, we have a lot to do before it's time to go."

Michael smirked and nodded, getting out of the car and going inside, quickly being followed by Jeremy. Once they got inside Michael yelled a quick "I'm home!" To his moms before being pulled upstairs quickly. Michael looked at Jeremy as soon as they were in his room. Jeremy had already shut the door and locked it and was now looking at Michael with needy eyes.

"I don't wanna play video games and have you give me a blow job, I just want you right now. Please Michael, you've kept me waiting for so long." Michael fell silent for a moment before speaking again, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Jeremy, we agreed on what we were going to do. You're gonna play video games while your boyfriend sucks you off and makes sure you loose at that level, right?" Jeremy groaned in response.

"Michael, your Nintendo Playstation takes like, twenty years to load, not to mention that your games take another thirty years to load."

"Then fifty years will go by before I give you a blow job. Currently though, you've wasted about ten years talking about it."

"Michael, if you make me wait an longer I'm going to take charge and make sure we both have the best orgasm ever."

Michael blushed deeply, looking down at his shoes. "Promise?" Jeremy's eyes widened when Michael said that. Did Michael really want this now?

"Promise. Do you wanna do this? We don't have to, you know I'm always willing to step out and take care of myself, wouldn't be the first time." Michael shook his head. "I wanna do this. I wanna do this before the dance because I know that you'll take advantage of the music and us dancing and make me wanna fuck you in the middle of the dance floor if we don't fuck now."

Jeremy smirked and nodded. "Actually, I changed my mind. I wanna wait and tease you later."

Michael whined, shaking his head. "I'm finally turned on and you do this to me."

"Yes, because I love you so much. Plus, I'll make it worth the wait. Trust me. I won't let you down. I'll make sure you feel so amazing, don't worry babe."

Michael whined but nodded. "Fine. You better make this worth my while."

"I will, don't worry. Besides, the dance starts at five and like, no offense to you but you take about twenty years getting ready for anything."

"I do not! What about that family gathering we went to for your family? I was quick with getting ready for that."

"Michael.... You almost cried because you couldn't decide on which shirt you wanted to wear even though you just ended up wearing both of them. You know how long it took you to decide to wear both shirts?"

"Like.... Five minutes."

"An hour Micha, you took an hour to decide that you wanted to wear both shirts. We also have to find you a tux and style your hair and get you to look all fancy. But we'll make you look amazing, I promise."

Michael smiled and nodded. "I'm excited to see if we can actually make me look good."

~ Two hours pass because Michael was being difficult and can't get ready quickly ~

Finally they were ready. Michael had gotten a tuxedo from his mom. They had to ask his other mom, Rachel, for a suit because Ashley's suit was size nothing and Rachel's tuxedo was a size something. But they were finally ready and now even Jeremy had a really nice outfit (he got it from Ashley). Michael had gotten Ashley to do his hair so now it was flipped up with some nice hair gel and lots of hair spray. It was really stiff and honestly, he loved it. He looked better than ever, everyone agreed. They even got Jeremy to fix his hair a little bit. It was a bit of a fight but after Michael said that either Jeremy fixed it or he was gonna do it himself. Jeremy finally fixed his hair himself.

Michael said bye to his moms, telling them that they would be back probably before the dance ended but they might stay till the end. Jeremy pulled Michael out to Michael's PT Cruiser, almost making Michael trip on the way to the car.

"Michael, come on! We're gonna be late!" Jeremy yelled, opening Michael's car door. As soon as Michael was in Jeremy shut the door, now being careful. He didn't wanna shut it to hard and trap Michael in the car. As Jeremy was getting into the car Michael looked up at his house. Rachel and Ashley were standing in the doorway, looking at them. They looked proud, and they should be. Michael had never been very out going and willing to do stuff, even more so when he came out as transgender and saying that he only liked guys, no girls. They were proud that he was finally going somewhere with a lot of people. Going somewhere to maybe make new friends. Just.... Going and doing something new.

Michael waved bye to them, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way, heading towards the school. He was going to take the long way but Jeremy spoke up before he could turn to go the long way.

"Go the short way, please. I have a surprise for you but we have to get there on time for it to go through." Jeremy said excitedly, getting to ahead of himself and reaching for the wheel. Michael quickly slapped Jeremy's hand away, getting a small shriek from the other boy.

"Don't just grab the wheel, you don't even have your permit. If you got us into a car wreck it would be my fault. We'll take the short way but don't move your hands from your lap unless I say so, especially while I'm driving."

Jeremy sighed but nodded, putting his hands in his lap and slumping down into his seat. He didn't mean for Michael to get mad, he just got excited. He had finally gathered up the courage to talk to Christine, but not to ask her out. He had set up a surprise with her and Jake (Christine had gotten Jake to do help out) and it was all for Michael. He wanted to make this night special for Michael.

**It was going to be a night that Michael never forgot.**

After about fifteen minutes of driving they finally arrived at school. Michael parked near the front of the school, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car, going to Jeremy's side of the car and opening the door.

"After you sir." Michael smirked at Jeremy, holding out his hand. Michael did this sometimes just to tease Jeremy. Jeremy thought it was adorable. The smaller boy smiled and took Michael's hand, stepping out of the car. He waited for Michael to close the door and lock the car before pulling Michael towards the school.

"Come on! The surprise can't wait for much longer!" Jeremy said, sounding more excited than he had been in a while.

"Jeremy, slow down! You're gonna make me fall!" Michael said, laughing softly at Jeremy's excitement. He followed Jeremy, ignoring the fact that his arm felt like it was gonna pop out of the socket with how hard Jeremy was pulling it.

Once they got to the front entrance they saw Jake waiting. Michael was a little suspicious but he brushed it off, seeing that Jeremy didn't have a problem with it. Jake waved at them, looking at Michael then back at Jeremy.

"I thought you guys were never gonna arrive. I thought you had bailed on us. Christine has been worrying like mad, texting me every two seconds from the auditorium. Come on, let's not make her wait any longer. If we do her heads gonna explode."

Jeremy and Michael nodded, following Jake. Once they got to the auditorium Michael was the first to spot Christine. She was standing next to Brooke, Rich, and Chloe, which was weird.

Brooke had on a really pretty light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline with no straps. It was short and really fluffy. It had a bunch of sequins on the chest. She had her hair done in really nice stiff curls and even had a butterfly clip in the back to pull back some of her hair. She even curled the ends of her bangs. She didn't do anything dramatic with her makeup, as usual.

Chloe had on a regular black tux with a red tie. She was wearing high heels that looked like tennis shoes. She didn't wear dresses to dances anymore. Her big hips always made the skirt part of the dress ride up a little to high and her big boobs always popped out of the dress, making her a target for any guy who was horny as shit, and there were a lot of them. She just decided to cover up.

Christine had on a casual dress. It was a knee length with a bunch of flowers all over it. The only out of usual thing about it was the fact that it laced up on the chest. She didn't leave much exposed, she had pulled it pretty tight together. She wasn't normally one to show off a lot of her body, she thought it was highly degrading and, as she stated, "It was degrading to all women."

Rich of course didn't do anything fancy. He just had black dress pants on with a white button up shirt on. It wasn't buttoned up all the way. The shirt was tucked loosely into the waist with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. No tie. He was even wearing tennis shoes.

"Jeremy! Michael! Jake! You're here!" Christine yelled, running towards Michael at full speed, hugging him tightly. "I thought you were never gonna get here!" She seemed really jittery. Not like she wasn't always jittery but even more so tonight. Christine grabbed something from Jake. It was a bag. Since when did Jake have a bag? It didn't matter. Christine dug through the bag and pulled out a crown, looking at Michael. She dropped the bag on the ground before looking at Michael. She placed the crown on his head, getting a confused look from Michael.

"What's with the crown?" Michael asked, looking at Jeremy, then Jake, then Christine, and then at Brooke, Chloe, and Rich. He saw Brooke smiling brightly. He turned his attention back to Christine when she begun to talk.

"Jeremy planned this. You hardly do anything ever since you accidently came out to the whole school so he wanted to make this your night. Your night to shine. Your night to be a king and be the most important ever. He even got Jake to convince Brooke, Chloe, and Rich to help out. This is your night Michael, we're gonna make it the best night ever." Christine smiled brightly, taking Michael's hand in her own.

Michael looked at Jeremy, seeing the huge smile on his face. He turned back to Christine again. "How are Brooke, Chloe, and Rich involved? They're just standing there."

"Each one of them wanted to see you happy so even if they just stand there they wanted to be here with you. Brooke was head over heels in love with the idea of this all, Chloe didn't turn her nose to this idea so we figured she was okay with it, and Rich.... He's my best friend and he wanted to hang out with me and if I was gonna be with you all night then he figured he might as well tag along. Kind of meaning he wasn't on board with the idea but he's here." Jake replied, gesturing the three over.

Brooke was the first to run over, dragging Chloe along with her. Brooke draped an arm over Michael's shoulder, smiling brightly at him. "It's so nice to see you Heere! You look amazing!" Brooke said, putting extra emphasis on the word "Heere". She looked at Jeremy, smirking.

"Brooke was that a fucking pun?" Chloe asked, nudging Brooke's side. "Yes, it was. It's always kind of fun to make fun of Jeremy's last name." Brooke said, laughing loudly over the music. She had already had a few drinks before Michael and Jeremy arrived so she was a little tipsy.

Rich walked over, clumsily slinging an arm around Jake's shoulder, draping his arm around Jake's neck. "What's up party people? We gonna dance or what? The king still needs his gay prince to grind on his dick." Rich said, winking at Jeremy and Michael. Rich was even drunker than Brooke.

Jeremy blushed deeply, looking at Michael. "I don't wanna do that. Neither does Michael." Jeremy said, looking at Michael.

"Whatever, come on! Let's dance. We're not just gonna hang out here all night. Besides, I can tell Christine is dying to dance with Jake." Rich said, eyeing Chloe, grinning at her. "And I'm ready to dance with that hot girl. I'm sure Brooke won't mind dancing with you and Michael." Rich didn't even look at everyone, he just walked over to Chloe and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. She followed willingly. Jake broke off with Christine, leaving Brooke, Michael, and Jeremy alone.

"Actually, I'm gonna go find my potential girlfriend. You two have fun with each other. If you sneak away to do nasty stuff just know that Jake snuck two condoms into your pocket, Jeremy. So you're protected." Brooke said before running off to go find her potential girlfriend. She left before Jeremy could try to give her the condoms.

Michael looked at Jeremy, smiling at him. He held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Michael asked, fixing his crown with his free hand. He saw Jeremy's face light up, nodding as he slowly took Michael's hand, following Michael as he was pulled out to the dance floor. As soon as they got out to the dance floor the previous song ended and the DJ spoke up.

"Alright party people, I know this dance just started and there's a lot of energy in the room but I just got a special request to play a slow song. And as requested as well, this anonyms person requested that I dedicate this song to Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere. Wherever you two are in the crowd then this song is for you." He finished speaking before turning on the song on. The sound of All of you by John Legend filled the room.

Michael and Jeremy looked up to the place where the DJ was and saw Brooke and a girl who looked a lot like Hannah White from Jeremy's second period math class. They were holding hands.

'I guess she got her potential girlfriend.' Michael thought, smiling softly.

'Of course Brooke would suggest the sappy love song, she loves those songs.' Jeremy thought before turning his face back to Michael, seeing him smiling at Brooke and Hannah. Jeremy leaned close to Michael's ear, whispering something.

"Look at me with that smile you big goof. Let's dance to the song that's dedicated to us." Jeremy said, turning Michael's head back to him. Michael was still smiling.

"Sorry, they just reminded me of us." Michael said, swaying side to side slowly while wrapping one hand around Jeremy's waist and the other holding the smaller boys hand. "They look like us when we first begun to date. I'd always hold your hand outside of school. Your hand would get all sweaty and you'd try to pull it away to wipe it off but I wouldn't let you. I'd hold it tighter even. I'd always say 'Jeremy, your hand being sweaty is okay. It just means that you've been holding my hand for a long time.' After I said that you'd always laugh and smile really bright. You still do sometimes. I love it. I love you." Michael smiled and leaned in a little closer to Jeremy's face.

"I love you to Michael. I love you so much." Jeremy said, leaning in close to Michael's face, their lips only a few millimeters away from each other.

"Jeremy, I really wish you'd fill the gap between our lips. I'd would make me so happy to kiss you at school." Michael said. He didn't even give Jeremy time to respond before pressing their lips together, squeezing Jeremy's waist tightly, pulling him closer. Jeremy kissed back, smiling into the kiss. He always loved the feeling of Michael's lips. They were so warm and soft. They felt like a pillow. They were never chapped, always so smooth. Every time they kissed it was almost intoxicating to Jeremy. He was addicted to Michael's kisses. They were always so gentle, never harsh, never sloppy. Not even their first kiss was sloppy. Michael was like, born with a gift of being a great kisser.

After a few moments into their kiss Jeremy pulled away, looking into Michael's dark chocolate brown eyes. The color of Michael's eyes always reminded Jeremy of dark chocolate. Michael hated his eye color but Jeremy couldn't get enough of it. One time Michael had fallen asleep with his eyes open and while it was a little creepy Jeremy loved it because he got to stare at Michael's eyes for hours on end while they were half closed. He just got to stare at them until he fell asleep. They said nothing to each other. They just kept swaying side to side. They hadn't even actually been dancing, they couldn't foucous on actually dancing.

Michael stared down at Jeremy, looking deeply into his eyes. Michael loved the color of Jeremy's eyes. Jeremy hated them. His eyes were a medium tone of green with some light grey and light blue mixed in. Around his pupils were a gold ring. Jeremy thought it was weird because no one else he knew had eyes that were about four differnt shades. his own parents didn't even have multi colored eyes. His mom had blue eyes and his dad had brown eyes. Both solid colors. They didn't even have a gold ring around their pupil. Michael loved his eyes. Whenever Jeremy wasn't paying attention Michael would snap a picture of Jeremy while the camera was zoomed in on his face as much as it could get. Michael would just zoom in on Jeremy's eyes and admire the colors.

The song soon ended, a really upbeat song coming on. More people flooded onto the dance floor, some looking at Michael and Jeremy as they passed them. Jeremy finally spoke up after the minutes that they hadn't spoken at all.

"I'm gonna go find Brooke and ask her where she got the booze. You wanna come with me?" He asked, still holding Michael's hand.

"Nah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and be alone for a minute. I hate being around all these people. I'll be okay, you don't need to follow. And if anyone came in I'll just hide in a stall." Michael said. He had to assure Jeremy that he would be okay since Jeremy hated leaving Michael alone when there was an option for him to be around.

"Okay.... but if anything goes wrong come find me right away." Jeremy said, receiving a nod from Michael. Michael kissed Jeremy on the lips quickly before heading to the bathroom, blissfully unaware of what he was getting himself into. Michael entered the bathroom, knowing right then and there he wasn't supposed to be there. Something wasn't right. But he couldn't go outside, it was hell getting back in. Michael just went inside, his bad feeling getting stronger and stronger. He headed for the stalls, clutching his pocket. He had two anxiety pills in there. Rachel handed the pills to him before he and Jeremy left. He was so willing to drink out of the toilet, he just wanted to be in a stall, away from humans. To just let this feeling go away. As soon as he reached the stalls he knew why that feeling was there. Jason, Mark, Alex, and Christian were standing right there, facing him. It's as if they knew he was gonna be there.

"Hey, look guys, it's bitch boy." Jason said, smirking.

"She looks scared. I wonder why?" Mark said, looking at Jason then back to Michael.

"She has no reason to be scared. We won't hurt her that badly." Alex replied, gripping a bag in his hand.

"Brigit said she would come in here. Glad bitch boy finally showed up. We were just about to ditch the plan." Christan said, stepping forward. Michael stepped back, eyes wide.

"Uh.... Sorry, I must be interrupting something. I'll go." Michael said, turning around on his heel. He tried to leave quickly and almost succeeded until he felt a sharp pain in the back of his legs. It made him fall to his knees. He looked at the back of his legs. There was something sticking out of the back of his thighs. Were those.... Knives?

"Good job Alex. Thanks for being the sharp shooter and always carrying around knives." Jason said, looking at Michael. He walked over to Michael, kneeling down and pulling the knives out of Michael's legs, causing him to yell in pain. Jason saw that Michael was about to scream for help. As quick as light Jason held up one of the knives to Michael's throat.

"Scream and I'll make sure you don't scream anymore." Jason said, pressing down a little bit. Michael let out a chocked gasp, whimpering a little bit.

"I-I won't scream, don't hurt me, please."

Jason looked at Christian. "Close the door and put the 'Out Of Order' sign on the door. Only an idiot would still come in." Michael watched Christian walk to the door, putting the sign on the bathroom door and closing it.

'Please Jeremy, be the idiot to walk into an out of order bathroom.' Michael thought, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Don't worry Michelle, we'll show you why getting a sex change won't be a good thing. You won't get to feel the pleasure you're going to feel tonight." Alex said, smirking wickedly. Michael's eyes widened, the sudden realization of what was happening. He wanted to struggle but that knife was still at his throat. His small will to live won over struggling to get free.

"Christian, take off her jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. Get her pants off too." Jason said, grinning. He pulled the knife away from Michael's throat. As soon as the knife was pulled away from his throat Michael kicked Jason away, punching him in the face. He stood up, trying his best not to fall to the ground. He tried to run but someone hit him on his head really hard, causing him to fall to the ground. He was really dizzy now.

"Don't run bitch boy. We're just now getting started with having fun. We would hate for you to have to miss out on it." Alex said, dragging Michael back to Jason who was currently holding his jaw. Michael had missed Jason's eye, which is what he meant to hit, and hit Jason's jaw. Jason looked at Michael and sneered at him.

"You think you're so tough, don't you bitch boy? You aren't tough. You're so weak!" Jason yelled, punching Michael right in his rib cage. Michael gasped loudly, feeling one of his ribs crack in half. He wanted to scream but he couldn't even make a scream come out.

"We weren't going to do this next step but we're going to have to do it now. We're gonna put you in a fucking dress and really make you regret wanting a sex change. You'll look so pretty you little whore. Brigit even gave us some old makeup of hers so we could make you pretty but we won't use it. I can tell Alex and Christian are getting impatient. Mark is so ready to shove you into this pretty dress that he stole." Jason said, gesturing for Mark to come forward.

"Can I remove her clothes now?" Mark asked, holding a pair of scissors tightly in his hand.

"Yes. Make it quick. Brigit said we only have an hour before Jeremy is gonna get suspicious and come try to find her." Jason replied, turning Michael to Mark. Michael's eyes widened, struggling as he watched Mark come closer with the scissors.

"If you guys get caught this will ruin your potential futures! Your football scholarship will be non-existent. Don't do this, please!" Michael said, his eyes darting around the room.

"We won't be found out if you just shut up. Don't worry, you can scream all you want when Jason and I shove our dicks into your mouth, at least it'll be muffled then." Mark replied, kneeling in front of Michael. Tears fell from Michael's eyes as he watched Mark literally rip Michael's tuxedo off of his body. Rachel was gonna be pissed beyond beliefe. Maybe not once she found out what had happened but Michael was still worried. He didn't want Rachel to get to worked up over the tuxedo and end up doing something stupid. Mark had some trouble with Michael's shirt, making Michael a little happy. That is until Mark picked up the scissors and cut the shirt to shreds, ripping it off of his body. Michael kept crying, whimpering loudly. He was beyond scared when he saw Mark eyeing Michael's chest binder.

"Not even completely flat. You must have a big pair on your chest. Don't worry, we won't leave to many marks on them." Mark said, smirking. He took the scissors and begun to cut the chest binder in half.

"Stop! Please! That's expensive!" Michael said, struggling again. He kept struggling until he felt the scissors cut into his skin, making him gasp loudly. They didn't cut deep but just enough to make a small line of blood form on his chest.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. How disappointing. You just ruined your chest before we got to. What a bad girl. Now we'll really have to hurt you." Mark sighed, going right down to Michael's pants. He just pulled off his pants and boxers, tossing them to Christian along with the scissors.

"Shred them, now." Christian nodded and picked up the scissors, shredding the pants first, then the boxers. Michael watched in horror, only worrying now about how Rachel was probably gonna murder him for ruining her Tuxedo.

"I don't want this, please.... Please let me leave." Michael said, looking up at Mark.

"We either fuck you senseless or beat and cut you until you will probably bleed out. We'll give you a choice. Either way you're gonna be shoved into a dress."

"I'd rather take the beating. Please. I don't want the first option."

Jason sneered and shook his head. "From the back only then. One of you can shove your dick down her throat, the other two can cut her up and beat her." Jason said, his voice low and creepy.

"I'll beat her. Alex can cut her. You and Christian can fuck her mouth and ass. Make her cum, we need to make Brigit happy." Mark replied, standing up, picking up the knives as he stood. He went over to Alex, handing the knives. "You're good with knives. Let's do this together." Alex nodded, taking the knives.

Jason begun to pull his pants down but he stopped. He remembered something. The dress. "Christian, before we begin let's get her into the dress. Brigit picked it out, let's put it to good use." Jason said, looking at the bag on the ground. Christian nodded, going and grabbing the bag from the floor. He pulled out a short black dress with a nice sweetheart neckline. It was strapless.

"She didn't know your size so she got you an size large. Even if it doesn't fit it won't matter. We'll stick knives into you to make it stay up. Don't worry, we only get ten minutes with you."

Michael shook his head, trying to back away. He was still really dizzy from the blow to the head. He covered his chest, pulling the remainder of his chest binder over his almost exposed chest. "Leave me alone! I'll scream, I will." Michael yelled, receiving another small blow to the head when he yelled. This one wasn't as hard as the last one but it still hurt like hell, especially since someone had managed to hit the same exact spot as last time.

"S-stop hitting me, please. Just let me leave, I won't bother Brigit anymore, I'll let her bully me, let her friends beat me up, just stop hitting and cutting me. Don't put me in the dress, please."

"Not our choice bitch. Maybe if you weren't such a jerk to Brigit earlier you wouldn't be in this situation. Now get over here, we only have five more minutes which should be enough for Christian and I to cum and Alex and Mark to beat the shit out of you."

Michael let out a distressed sigh, shaking as he scooted back over to Jason. He knew he couldn't get out of this. If he screamed he would be killed. He couldn't get up and run, he couldn't even move without his legs hurting like hell. They were all stronger and faster than he was. He was trapped and as much as he didn't wanna do this he knew it was either do it willingly, or as willginly as he could, or be forced into this even more than he already had been.

"Good girl. Now arms up, it's time to get you dressed up all nice and pretty then we'll have some fun before you get cut to shreds." Jason said, smirking when looked away and lifted one arm up, covering his chest with his other arm.

"Both arms up! I'll hit you again, don't test me." Michael winced and put both arms up, right away feeling Jason slip the dress over him. It was a tight fit. He hoped they would just take it off of him.

"To small.... It's okay. Alex-" Jason looked at Alex. "Unzip it in the back. You know what to do after that."

Alex nodded and went over to Michael, unzipping it in the back. "W-what are you-" Michael was cut off when he felt two knives stab deep into his back. He wanted to scream but the pain was to much, all he could do was let out desperate gasps of breath, praying that someone would burst into the bathroom and call the cops or just.... Kill him. He didn't wanna be alive right now.

His mind quickly flashed back to the one time that he tried to jump out of his window on the second story of his house down to the gravel. If Jeremy hadn't shown up at the moment he did Michael would have died. His life would have been over. All this pain wouldn't have happened. He would be dead and forever be in an internal sleep. He wished Jeremy hadn't burst into his room and just held him. He wished Jeremy had just stayed on the front porch and waited. He wish he had killed himself right then and there instead of hesitating. His mind came back to earth when he felt a fist hit his face.

"Hey, earth to bitch! Stop spacing out! We aren't done with you! You're going to bleed out if those knives fall out of place to I suggest staying in place. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Jason said, petting Michael's hair while using his free hand to start pulling down his own pants. Michael didn't protest, his body was in shock from the amount of pain it felt. Jason would have gotten his pants all the way off if he didn't hear the bathroom door swing open and hear the sound of a girl and a boy giggling.

**It was Chloe and Rich.**

Jason froze, not sure what to do. Here in his grip he had Michael Mell who was shoved into a dress with two knives sticking out of his back while four boys surrounded him. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He panicked and pushed Michael away, causing him to fall back, the knives shoving themselves deeper into his back. Michael finally screamed, not being able to hold back anymore. That was enough for Rich and Chloe to rush around the corner and see the horrifying sight. Michael was squirming around on the ground, screaming in pain. Four guys stood around him, watching in awe.

"Oh my god! Michael!" Chloe screeched, running to Michael's side. She looked him over, seeing the knives in his back. She wanted to pull them out but if she did Michael would start to bleed out.

Rich looked at the four guys, glaring.

"Stay where you are! Move and I'll kill every one of you!" He yelled, pointing at each of them.

All of this screaming was attracting attention but only two people were willing to go in. It was Christine and Jake. Jeremy was off somewhere else, not able to hear over the blaring music. Jake saw everything before Christine did. She was behind him though, following him. The sight she saw.... She couldn't believe it.

"Christine, call an ambulance and find Jeremy, now!" Jake yelled, looking at the guys then back to Michael who currently had Chloe trying to keep him awake. Christine nodded, whipping out her cell phone and calling an ambulance. As soon as she did that she went back into the crowd to find Jeremy.

Jake and Rich looked at the Christian, Alex, Mark, and Jason.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What's this all about?!" Jake screeched, balling his fists.

"I should beat the shit out of you!" Rich yelled, his face turning red.

Christine came back with Jeremy, letting Jeremy see the sight that was in front of him. Jeremy dropped the cup that he was holding, running to Michael. He punched Alex in his rib cage on the way.

"Michael! Michael, stay awake, come on. An ambulance is on it's way, stay awake until it gets here, please. You need to stay awake."

Michael didn't reply. He heard faint shouting and everything was moving in slow motion. He started passing out, his body giving up. Suddenly he felt his body be picked up and be put onto what seemed like a bed. He passed out as soon as he got the oxygen mask on. He didn't remember anything after that.

~~~~~~

He woke up in a hospital room a lot of hours later. His eyes slowly opened, his vision fuzzy. He looked around, seeing Jeremy sleeping in a chair next to him. He looked cute from what he could tell. Michael looked down at his arms, seeing the IV in his arm along with some other stuff attached. Everything was so quiet. He liked it. Just the sof beeping of the heart monitor filled the empty noise in the room. Michael looked back to Jeremy. He hadn't even noticed that Jeremy had a stuffed panda next to him with some clothes. Michael tried speaking.

"J-je.... Jeremy.... Wake.... Wake up, please." His voice was raspy. Probably from all the screaming he had done. But his raspy voice was enough to wake Jeremy. The smaller boy opened his eyes, looking at Michael.

"Michael? Oh thank god you're awake. I was worried. How do you feel?"

"Like.... Like shit.... My whole body hurts. What happened after I passed out?"

"A lot. The Jocks were arrested, Christine was crying, so was Brooke. She found out and started crying. Jake and Rich were trying to calm Brooke and Christine down and Chloe was trying to clean up the mess. The police asked her to. There's no school for the rest of the week. Your mom's came in here to make sure you were kinda okay. Rachel isn't mad about the tux, she's just worried about you. She was crying with Ashley. They went home but let me stay. They wanted me to stay. Oh, by the way, Brooke brought you a stuffed panda since she knows you like them. It also reminded her of the back of your jacket. She's worried." Jeremy sat the Panda next to Michael, holding Michael's hand softly.

"That's.... Sweet. Jeremy, can you lay next to me and fall asleep with me? Please? I don't wanna stay awake right now." Jeremy nodded and went to the other side of the bed so he didn't squish the Panda. He layed right next to Michael, being careful of the cords. Michael grabbed the panda, placing it between them.

"His names Meremy. It's a combination of our names. He's our child for now."

Jeremy snickered softly. "Cute. Now go to sleep you dork."

Michael nodded and closed his eyes. "Hey Jeremy, I love you."

"I love you to Michael. Now fall asleep." Michael nodded, falling asleep a few minutes after. He had a dorky smile on his face. Jeremy fell asleep soon after, the two cuddling with a panda between them. Both had dorky smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been feeling well so why not abuse some charcters that didn't deserve it? Every Kudo makes me wanna hurt them less so if you wanna see less pain caused to good boyf reinds then maybe you should like this damn fan fiction.
> 
> Also, I might continue this. I don't know.


End file.
